


Riding it like there is no tomorrow

by beyond_the_nights_world



Series: dark and dirty [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel Gives Oral Sex, Demon Dean Winchester, Dom Dean, Handcuffs, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Sex Toys, Smut, Sybian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 22:23:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beyond_the_nights_world/pseuds/beyond_the_nights_world
Summary: Demon Dean and Cas are having some special fun





	Riding it like there is no tomorrow

Cas fingers curled around the cold metal of the chain, which was holding his arms above his head. A moan escaped his mouth, when he felt the vibration of the sybian running through his body. It was a soft tingle first. Spreading from his balls and his anus, up into his lower belly. The soft leather of the sybian-cushion, he was sitting on, clung against the skin of his inner thighs.

Dean was on all fours in front of him, naked, watching him predatory through black eyes, the remote control of the toy in his hand.

“You are so hot, like this.” Dean licked his lips, sucking the lower one in. “I have imagined so often, how you are looking on this. All chained up, riding this toy like there is no tomorrow.” He locked his gaze with Cas, turning the controller up.

Cas yelped and his head fell back. The small dildo of the machine was dancing in his ass, sending shivers up his spine.

“Ride it, angel. Move your sweet ass.”

Dean crawled around the angel until he was in his back. Scooting so close that Cas could feel the demonic heat behind him. Hands were stroking along his side, from his hip bones up to his arms. Nails scratching into the soft skin under his rib cage, making Cas flinch.

“I told you to move your ass, angel,” Dean hissed, slapping Cas' buttock with his flat hand.

“Yes, Dean.”

Cas closed his eyes, pulling himself up with the help of the chains. Just so much, that the dildo was nearly slipping out of his tight hole. Then he lowered himself again, pushing the vibrating toy back in.

“This is a sin, Dean.” Cas gasped huskily.

“No...this is heaven, angel.” Dean nuzzled against Cas back, his hands sneaking around the angels body to his chest. “This is bliss, ecstasy...revelation...purification...” Dean whispered into Cas ear. While licking over his lobe, he softly pinched Cas' nipples.

“Ahhh, please.” Cas moaned loudly.

“Oh, Babe. Such filthy noises... Begging me for what exactly?”

Cas was panting hard.

“Do this... again.”

Dean chuckled. It was an amusement to see his angel begging for more.

“If you are a good boy. Move... faster, Babe. I want to hear the dildo squelching. Be a little toy riding bitch. If you do that... I will be your bitch later on... The weekend is long, angel.”

Cas was bouncing up and down, moving his hips erratically. He wanted to feel Dean's hand on his body again. Calloused fingers, which were rubbing over his buds.

“Dean. Please. Touch me...”

Dean smirked. One hand, was circling around the angel's hard bud, rubbing over it with his thumb, while his other hand was sneaking to the remote. He would give his angel pleasure, he would remember til the rest of his existence.

“Yes, Dean. Am I a good boy?”

Dean sped the machine up.

Cas cried out due to the sudden increase of vibration. His cock was bouncing and shaking, his ass felt wet and filled. Jolts shooting up his body as well as down.

“You are!....Tell me, how it feel. Tell me, what you will do to me, after I have released you here.”

Dean pinched at Cas' nipples again, making Cas cry out.

The angel wanted to let his head fall back against Deans shoulder, but the chains around his wrist held him up.

He tried to find words, but his mind was spinning and the only syllables, he could spit out, were moans and groans.

Suddenly, he heard a growl behind him and the vibration stopped, leaving him on the edge.

Deans hand was sneaking up his spine, stroking over the sweaty skin of Cas' neck, before his fingers dove into the dark hair. He grabbed a fistful, pulling Cas' head back.

“Talk to me. Let me be part of your dirty fantasies. Tell me and I will switch it on again. Be silent and I will go out right away, leaving you behind with this knot deep in your belly.”

Cas whined. Every fiber was aching, begging for the release. He wanted to come so desperately.

“I,” he stumbled, “I want... to taste you. Want to make you come in my mouth.”

“Nice,” Dean whispered. His pointer finger moved over the full lips of his angel and Castiel suck it in eagerly.

“You know what. I'm at your service... and if you really need my cock in your mouth that much, I can't deny.”

Dean released his finger out of Cas' mouth, spreading saliva over the plush lips, before he moved back and got up on his feet.

He positioned himself in front of Cas, his cock in a perfect height. When he looked down, he saw Cas staring onto his erection. His tongue was liking over his lips and he leaned forward. A grunt escaped him, when he realized that he couldn't reach his object of desire.

“Dean, please.”

“Oh you are begging so nicely, angel.”

Dean moved forward and in the same second Cas' took him in, Dean started the sybian again.

“Yes... angel...so good,” Dean moaned, when he felt Cas mouth around his cock. With his tongue pressed against the under side of Dean's length Cas moved back and forth, nearly taking his whole length in.

He would last long, with his holes filled, his whole body vibrating caused by the sybian.

“I bet you are the only slut they have in heaven, aren't you.”

Deans hands curled around the chains to hold him up. The feeling of the angel, sucking the hell or heaven out of him, joined by his indecent noises, made Dean reach his climax quicker than expected.

“Cas, Babe. Yes....ahhh, like this.... I'm...” He moaned, slipping out of Cas' mouth, his fist curled around his cock. With a few more thrust, he came. Spilling his seed right into the face of the dark haired angel.

When the first drops of his cum, hitting the flustered angelic skin, Cas came to. Crying his release out like a wounded animal of prey. His whole body was shaking and the power of his climax was so strong, that he ripped the chains out of their retainer.

Dean stopped the toy and Cas slumped on the floor immediately. Heavily panting, he nuzzled against the cooling floor. His tongue trailed over his own lips to collect some of Dean's come.

“I'm gonna end in hell,” he breathed, his eyes closed, mouth agape.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, it's just dirty...  
> Inspired by a porn I have seen a few weeks ago.  
> Cas must be looking beautiful on that thing.
> 
> If you want to have more of that kind of story. Feel free to tell me


End file.
